A Day In The Life
by Sad eyed Lady of The Low Life
Summary: Multi-chap fic based on The Beatles song of the same name. Remus/Sirius. Remus POV of the different moments in time that has changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: My first mutli-chap fic based on the song 'A Day in The Life' by The Beatles. I recommened listening to the song because there is a music moment after verse 3 that will add to the story if you know the song...(that said you don't have to listen to it but it will enrich your lives and its one of my favourite Beatles songs).

The story will be divided into chapters based on each verse of the song. It is written from Remus P.O.V. so will have some dashes of Remus/Sirius in it... cause lets face it, they were meant to be together....

Also I'm not British so I don't have a clue about the House of Lords whether or not they have titles etc. so please excuse any errors!

Thanks to the ever faithful Beta YummieTimelord for pointing out tenses and the such and giving me some sort of confidence in relation to this story.

well enjoy!

Sad Eyed Lady

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I read the news today oh, boy,_

_About a lucky man who made the grade._

_And though the news was rather sad,_

_Well, i just had to laugh,_

_I saw the photograph._

_He blew his mind out in a car,_

_He didn't notice that the lights had changed._

_A crowd of people stood and stared,_

_They'd seen his face before,_

_Nobody was really sure if he was from the House of Lords._

Its amazing how one day in your life can change it drastically. One moment and everything changes. However Remus Lupin was aware of this more than anyone.

It's a brisk morning in November, a year since Remus left Hogwarts. Walking down the street towards Sirius' apartment, he passes a news-stand. The front page of a muggle newspaper jumps out at him. He stops quickly and searches through his pockets to find some muggle change. He smiles warmly at the man at the stand, hands him the money and briskly turns, Sirius momentarily forgotten, as he enters the cafe down the street. He buys a coffee, goes to a table in the back and settles down in the seat out of the cold. Laying the paper out on the table, he begins to read, slowly lighting the cigarette that is held loosely between his lips.

_James Weatherby (58), member of the House of Lords, was found dead yesterday evening only 10 minutes from his home in the centre of London. He had just left his house and had gone a few miles down the road when he stopped at traffic lights, however when the lights turned green and he did not move, it was apparent that something was wrong. An onlooker walked over to the car and it was then the alarm was raised. An ambulance was called but he was pronounced dead on the scene. No official statement has been given from the House of Lords, however our sources have informed us that the postmortem has come back inconclusive. James Weatherby is survived by his wife Margaret and two children Margaret-Ann and Philip._

_This has been the 5th case this week of seemingly healthy people dying for no apparent reason. However this is the most high-profile case. The Health-service has come under fire over these deaths, as rumours of an epidemic has caused widespread panic throughout the country. Continued on page 2._

He closes the paper, extinguishes his cigarette, sits back and exhales slowly.

This is the day he realises... it has begun.

_

* * *

_

So there we have it... chapter 1 up.... Hope you liked it and don't forget that there's a lonely little button, who's job it is to help people review... so help him fulfill his destiny....

_^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I would have had this up sooner but life gets in the way (as you know).

This chapter was a pain to write for so many reasons... i hope it turned out ok in the end! Remus' second major moment... a moment that he will both love and hate...

Usual Disclaimers: JK Rowling is a middle-aged billionaire from England. I am early-twentys student from Ireland... we are not to be confused...

Thanks to my wonderful Beta for you know... beta-ing and being supportive and all that jazz! Much appreciation is flying your way in the form of virtual flowers and hugs.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Verse 2

_I saw a film today oh, boy,_

_The english army had just won the war,_

_A crowd of people turned away,_

_But I just had to look,_

_Having read the book._

_I love to turn you on._

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus are sitting in James and Lily's apartment, whiling away the rainy January afternoon. Lily is aglow with the prospect of mother-hood, her newly acquired bump pushing out against her shirt. James has his hand on her stomach as he listens to Sirius talk. Remus has his eyes on the television. Although he is a lover of books, television is his guilty pleasure. Growing up in a magical home makes television a new and exciting prospect to Remus. He relishes the moving pictures on screen, imaging them to be a magic of their own.

A film has already begun and Remus catches on quickly that this is a World War II movie. He is intrigued. His learnings of World War II is completely different to say Lily's learnings, being taught the wizarding way.

People are dying in this. He knows that they are actors, but they are taking the place of someone who actually lived and died in WWII. He is a little sad at that thought. He leans forward a little to watch it and notices pretty soon that war, whether wizard or muggle, wand or gun, is the exact same: People dying without knowing why, others treating death as a prize or honour, people fighting for something they don't really believe in. Innocence being destroyed with the first shot from a weapon.

He realises that maybe he won't make it through this... maybe Lily and James won't make it through this, or their unborn child. Maybe Peter won't make it through this... and god forbid what if Sirius didn't make it through this...?

He is shaken out of his reverie when Lily protests about the film. James agrees with her that there is enough of war going on that he doesn't need to see it on his television. Sirius smiles warmly at his Remus. Remus can only stare back in shock, the silent terror that just took him has made him almost immobile and fear strikes his core. He looks at Sirius... really looks at him...

This is the day he realises that he loves him.

* * *

Authors Note: To be honest I reckon I have just as much fun writing the authors note as i do the actually stories! :-)

Ok so there you go.... Chapter 2... R&R... If you're going to criticize then do so constructively. If you're going to praise... well thank you very much... you're making me blush. If you're just reading... well gee thanks for doing that too! Babbling over.... i think.... :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OK... Here is a heartfelt apology for the lateness of my update... I have no real excuses except that whatever Muse was helping me, decided they needed a particularly long holiday and just came back recently.

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters but I do love them as my friends!

Thanks to yummietimelord my lovely beta for all her help with spellings, grammar and general re-wording! Thanks, sweetie!!

* * *

_Woke up, got out of bed_

_Dragged a comb across my head_

_Found my way downstairs and drank a cup_

_And looking up, I noticed I was late_

_Found my coat and grabbed my hat_

_Made the bus in seconds flat_

_Found my way upstairs and had a smoke_

_Somebody spoke and I went into a dream_

_Ah_

A groaned escaped his lips. His bones ached and his head was pounding. He lay still for a moment, basking in the glorious pain that meant he had one more month before he had to go through all this again.

After a moment he stretched and got up from the floor. The sun streamed through the blinds of the bedroom. Sirius was already gone for work. He dressed slowly, careful of his fresh wounds and tidied himself with a shave and a comb.

Entering the kitchen he found a note written in Sirius spidery scrawl by the coffee pot. He smiled. _'Love you x'_. Remus poured a cup of coffee and leant against the counter, basking in the glory of new found love. Finishing his cup of coffee he looked up at the clock on the wall and cursed under his breath. He was late.

He ran out to the hallway, grabbed his keys, coat and hat and quickly left the house, allowing the door to slam closed on its own. He just made it to the bus before it pulled away. Sitting at the back by a window he zoned out as he normally did. His thoughts eventually turned to Sirius. They had been secretly seeing each other for just under a year (only their close friends were aware of the relationship) and he was hoping to plan something to mark the occasion if both he and Sirius could take some time off from The Order. They'd been at each other's throats recently and both needed the break.

The bus jerked to a stop, he hopped off and took the 5 minute walk from the stop to his job in a muggle newspaper, stopping at a news-stand to pick up a pack of cigarettes.

He took the elevator to the 5th floor of the building and took his seat. He lit a cigarette and lay back in his seat staring at the ceiling. He jumped up when a hand was put on his shoulder, turning to see a familiar face.

'Albus!' he shouted in surprise.

Dumbledore had a downcast look on his face 'Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid I need to have a talk with you, if you would accompany me to my office in Hogwarts?'

Remus nodded his head. 'Of course.'

*********

Dumbledore sat at his desk while Remus stood nervously in the doorway.

'Remus...' he said gravely. 'Would you take a seat please?'

Remus stepped into the office and took the seat across from Dumbledore.

'It was full moon last night was it not Remus?'

'Yes it was.'

'Was Sirius with you for the night?' Dumbledore asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Remus, a little shocked at Dumbledore's knowledge that Sirius would be with him on a night of the transformation, nodded. He wondered what else Dumbledore might have guessed about their relationship.

'I...I presume so... I tend to forget most of the goings on during the full moon.'

'Have you seen him since yesterday before moonrise?'

'No he was gone to work before I woke up… I'm sorry Albus but what is this all about?' Remus answered waiting for an explanation.

A moments silence passed, in which Dumbledore stood up and began pacing the room. He drew in a large breathe and turned to look at Remus.

'Remus I'm not sure how to put this and I will try to be as compassionate as possible…Last night Voldermort found and killed James and Lily Potter.'

Remus felt the air leave his lungs, his hands began to shake. Another moment passed, it could have been a second, it could have been a day, when he finally managed to answer… 'How..? Harry..?'

'Harry is ok. He is staying with his Aunt and Uncle. Remus I realise that this is hard for you.'

Remus was zoning out again, Dumbledore's voice was becoming distant.

'Remus, Sirius was their secret keeper, you realise what this means I'm sure.'

'No... Sirius wouldn't... James was his... his best friend... Harry his... godson...' he cried.

'Remus I'm so sorry but Peter Pettigrew went after Sirius…' Dumbledore stopped for a moment, choosing his words carefully. '...He did not make it. Sirius was arrested and placed in Azkaban a few hours ago.'

Remus leaned forward on his hands. Tears of anger and hurt and complete loss forming.

'All my friends… my … my family………….' He sobbed.

Dumbledore stood and went to Remus' side. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

'Remus, I am so sorry.'

A numbness over took his body as Dumbledore's revelation was echoed in his thoughts... James... Lily... Peter... Dead. Sirius in Azkaban. This was too much to take.

Black spots formed in his vision and his head began to swim. He leant into Dumbledore's embrace and wept.

* * *

Authors Note: This was a particularly hard chapter to write so reviews are greatly loved and cherished!!

- Sad Eyed Lady


End file.
